Dorothy Scissor-Brow's Revenge
by LadySerenity1
Summary: Hee hee! Join Spandex Boy and Co. as they try to survive one of Obsessive Weirdo Stalker's teapartys..


**Disclaimers at the Bottom**  
  
One day in the Kingdom that Sank, Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker was hosting a teaparty. All of the Insanely Large Mechas That Are Common In Anime boys were inviting, including Spandex Boy, The Braided Boy-Wonder, Pokey-Hair Person, Pooky Wookums, Dinky Ponytail Guy, and Bleach Man.   
"More tea? Hee hee!" Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker offered Spandex-Boy more tea, who was tied to his chair with a dirty sock in his mouth; proof of the lengths the host of the party would go to have full attendance of her party-invitees.   
Spandex-Boy grunted and shook his head repeatedly, doing his best to keep saying "kill kill kill kill kill" with the sock in his mouth. Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker just giggled and poured Spandex-Boy more tea in his tiny, pink plastic cup that had been provided to everyone.   
The Braided Boy-Wonder had taken his tiny, pink plastic teacup and was pretending it was his Insanely Large Mecha That Is Common in Anime and had it dive-bombing the table, pretending a small fork he was carrying was the Scythe. "Boom! Ka pow! Yay! Go me!!" He dropped the cup, and the handle fell off. "Oh no! I don't have the parts to repair it! I gotta have the parts to repair it! Even an expert couldn't repair it without the parts! What am I gonna do without the proper parts!?" The Braided Boy-Wonder sighed dejectedly and rested his head on the table, pouting.  
Pokey Hair Person was looking around, his pokey hair swooshing as he turned his head. As he turned his head to the left, a ripping sound was heard as his hair tugged on something. Glancing to where he felt his hair get tugged, Pokey-Hair Person noted that he had ripped the teddy bear that Pooky Wookums had brought to the tea party.   
Pooky Wookums noticed that his teddy bear had gotten ripped. His eyes enlarged, like when he was in the Zero system's control. "My sister gave me that teddy for my birthday!"  
"Which one?"  
Pooky Wookums sniffled and glared at Pokey Hair Person, and then threw his teacup at him.  
The scalding hot tea hit Pokey Hair person on the head, and then dripped down his hair. "NOO!!" Yelling in anguish as his hair started to droop, he grabbed an emergency supply of hair gel out of his pocket and ran to the bathroom.  
Pooky Wookums just smiled smugly.  
Meanwhile, Dinky Ponytail-Guy had been watching this with slight interest. He nodded. "Justice has been served."  
He then poured the contents of his teacup under the table.  
Bleach-Man had been staring at a picture of his idle, Sephiroth. He mentally checked off the checklist stored inside of his head. 1: Dye hair whitish-blond. 2: Try to destroy earth. 3: Be defeated by hero/star of the game.   
It was a short checklist, but hey, it worked.  
  
A few minutes after Pokey Hair Person had returned with a fresh head full of slicked down hair, the inside of the mansion went dim.   
"Mwahahahah!"   
"Shut up!"  
"Make me!"  
"I don't wanna!"  
"So? Close your trap!"  
Everybody looked at each other in confusion, shrugging in unison.   
"Both of you, SHUT UP!" A female voice rang out.   
A faint shadow of a girl appeared in the door, cackling madly. "How dare you not invite me to your teaparty, Miss Obsessive Weirdo Stalker!" Her eyebrows started laughing as well.  
Obsessive Weirdo Stalker gasped. "No! It's Dorothy Scissor-Brows!"   
Dinky Ponytail Guy jumped up. "I will not allow you to disrupt peace! I am Dinky Ponytail Guy! I fight for justice and... justice! In the name of Nataku, I will fight all things that.. don't follow justice! And that means YOU!" Several complicated hand movements went along with this speech, and the Altron flashed in the background.  
In an alternate universe, a blonde, pig-tailed girl in a short skirt and sailor outfit huffed and crossed her arms, muttering "copyright laws" under her breath.  
Anyways, everybody was gawking at Dinky Ponytail Guy who just shrugged and sat down. Well, everyone was staring except Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker who was still standing up and gasping, staring at Dorothy Scissor-Brows, who was arguing with her eyebrows.   
Continuing on with the story...   
"Don't make me get the hedgeclippers to you, eyebrows!!" Dorothy Scissor-Brows exclaimed and stomped her foot. Her eyebrows shut up immediatly.   
The Braided Boy-Wonder glanced at Dorothy Scissor-Brows and held up his broken pink teacup. "Hey! Do you have the right parts to repair this? I need the parts to repair this. I mean, even an expert like me couldn't repair it without the right parts. I really need the parts!"  
Dorothy Scissor-Brows sighed and flicked her eyebrow, getting an "ow!" from it which she ignored. "What do you need?"  
The Braided Boy-Wonder glared and scoffed. "DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!!" He then calmed down and went back to pouting. "It's bad for my health."   
Dorothy Scissor-Brows shrugged and flicked her other eyebrow. The eyebrow that she had flicked earlier came down and poked her in the eye, then went back to its normal position and started whistling. Dorothy Scissor-Brows grabbed the eyebrow and pulled it, resulting in another "ow!" from it. It started to sulk.  
The rest of the Insanely Large Mechas That Are Comon In Anime boys were looking at Dorothy Scissor-Brows, pondering why she was here.  
Dorothy Scissor-Brows crossed her arms. "Miss Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker, why didn't you invite me to your teaparty?" She sniffed.  
Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker continued to gape and pour tea.  
"Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill.. " Spandex Boy was finally able to spit the dirty sock out of his mouth. "DESTROY!" An insane glint appeared in his eyes, and he wriggled out of the ropes and slid under the chair.   
"Hey! Get him!!" Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker yelled and pointed at Spandex Boy. Noone was listening to her, as everyone had gone back to doing their thing. The Braided Boy-Wonder was desperatly trying to fix his teacup, Pokey Hair Person was dumping glue onto his hair, Pooky Wookums was sewing up his teddy, Dinky Ponytail-Guy was reading "The Large Book of Eternal Justice," and Bleach Man was scrubbing bleach on his roots. Dorothy Scissor-Brows had gone back to arguing with her eyebrows.  
"Hey! I need some light here!" The Braided Boy-Wonder stated, looking around. "The room's too dark!!"   
A tiny yellow lightbulb lit up above Bleach Man's head, and he drank some of the Lifestream. "Look! I'm even MORE like Sephiroth now!" He laughed insanely, and his eyes glowed a bright, vibrant green.   
"Thanks, dude!" The Braided Boy-Wonder said and continued on working on the teacup. The room now glowed a soft green hue.   
Spandex Boy now re-appeared, in a neon pink dress. He had several bows, after unsuccesful attempts to tie them in, hotglued in his hair.   
"Look!! Look! I'm Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker! Hehehehe!!" He giggled insanely and turned around to show off the dress.   
Every head snapped up at the sound of Spandex-Boy giggling.  
"What the.."  
"Oh my.."  
"I can't believe..."  
Spandex Boy giggled again and started skipping around the room. "Lookit me! Lookit me! I'm pretty!"  
The Braided Boy-Wonder didn't even try to hide his laughter, and started to roll on the floor. Everybody else was trying to hide their snickers, while Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker just stood there in stunned silence.   
Spandex Boy saw The Braided Boy-Wonder start to laugh. Giggling, he skipped over to him, then pulled a gun from who-knows-where and pointed at The Braided Boy Wonder's head. "Be quiet, or I shall be forced to.. destroy you." He said in his normal monotone. Everybody shut up. Spandex Boy went back to skipping and giggling like a school girl.  
Everybody seemed to be ignoring Dorothy Scissor-Brows, and she seemed to be getting quite mad at the fact. In fact, she decided to do something about it. "I WANNA COME TO THE TEAPARTY!"   
Something went BANG and whizzed past Dorothy Scissor-Brow's head. One of her eyebrows fell to the floor and started writhing and screaming.   
"EEP!" Dorothy Scissor-Brows..er.. Brow yelped. "My eyebrow! My eyebrow! NO!!" She fell to the floor and picked up her eyebrow, holding it. "My eyebrow.. My poor, poor eyebrow.." She looked up at Spandex Boy, who was still in the pink dress, except now he was holding the gun up.   
"Shut up," he said simply. A silly grin then appeared on his face, and he dropped the gun.   
"Skippity skippity skip! Lookie lookie lookie LOOKIE! I can SKIP!!" Smiling, he curtsied to the room.  
"What have you done to Spandex Boy, you infernal monster!?" Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker had finally gathered to gall to speak. Spandex Boy just gave her a questioning look.   
Grinning childishly, Spandex Boy stated simply, "But now I'm pretty like you!"  
"You're not the Spandex Boy that I like to stalk!" Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker ran over and grabbed Bleach Man's bottle of bleach.   
"Gimme that back! I need it!!" Bleach Man whined and reached for his bleach.   
"No! I gotta return Spandex Boy to his normal... err.. former self!" Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker nodded and threw the bleach at Spandex Boy, who had somehow gotta ahold of another gun.   
"Bang bang pow!! Heeheehee!" Spandex Boy shot the bottle full of holes, and the bottle flew over to where Dorothy Scissor-Brow was grieving over her lost eyebrow.   
The bleach poured over her hair and dripped down her face, colouring her eyebrows.  
"NOO!!" She wailed. "Now I have a NORMAL eyebrow and my hair is gonna be white?! No!! I must get revenge!!" She smiled evilly and clapped her hands together.   
All of the members of the party looked at each other and nodded, except for Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker and Spandex Boy. Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker was styling Spandex Boy's hair, and giving him fashion advice.  
The Braided Boy-Wonder, Pokey Hair Person, Pooky Wookums, Dinky Ponytail Guy, and Bleach Man all stood up in unison and armed themselves with a projectile to hurl at Dorothy Scissor-Brow. The Braided Boy-Wonder had his teacup and fork; Pokey Hair Person held up his bottle of Super-Duper-Hold-Anything-In-Place-Anywhere-Anyhow-Anytime-Hairgel; Pooky Wookums had an evil glint in his eye while holding up the repaired teddy bear; Dinky Ponytail Guy had the "Large Book of Eternal Justice"; and Bleach Man was holding up an extra bottle of bleach.  
Dorothy Scissor-Brow seemed to notice this very quickly. Giving a quick laugh of nervousness, she put her hand behind her head and started to back out towards the door. "Uuh.. Gotta book! Uhh.. See you later guys! Eh heh heh!!" She then whooshed out the door really quickly.  
"Aww, poo. I wanted to conk her a good one and serve justice," Dinky Ponytail Guy sighed and set down her book. Everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Uhh.. hey.. Do you think Spandex Boy's gonna be okay? Maybe we should stay away from him for a while," Pooky Wookums said as he glanced over at Spandex Boy, who was still getting his hair styled by Obessive Weirdo-Stalker.   
"He always did look like a girl," Pokey Hair Person spoke up and everyone nodded in agreement.   
"Can we go now?" Bleach Man said quietly, and started to sneak away.   
"Hey, wait for me!" The Braided Boy-Wonder started away as well, and everyone followed.  
  
A couple hours later, after Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker had finished with Spandex Boy's hair, she noticed everyone was gone. "Oh well," she shrugged and grinned evilly. "We will get them back, won't we Spandex Boy?"  
Spandex Boy nodded and giggled. "Or I'll have to destroy them! Heehehehee!!"  
  
END  
  
***  
I don't own Gundam Wing, nor do I own Sephiroth or Lifestream from Final Fantasy VII; that goes for Tsukino Usagi from Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon as well. I am only using them for entertainment purposes, I promise! :)   
Ja ne minna-chan!   
~Auto   
Feel free to email me at: HalloweenKitty@hotmail.com  
  
(These shouldn't be hard to figure out, but oh well. :-) )  
Kingdom That Sank -- Cinq Kingdom  
Spandex Boy -- Heero Yuy  
Obsessive Weirdo-Stalker -- Relena Darlian/Peacecraft  
The Braided Boy-Wonder -- Duo Maxwell  
Pokey Hair Person -- Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom  
Pooky Wookums -- Quatre Raberba Winner  
Dinky Ponytail Guy -- Wufei Chang/Chang Wufei   
Bleach Man -- Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft  
Dorothy Scissor-Brows -- Dorothy Catalonia  
Insanely Large Mecha That is Common in Anime -- Gundam/Mobile Suit  
Destroy -- Kill  
Kill -- Destroy  
END! (Really!) 


End file.
